Clean environments or spaces, such as clean rooms, food production rooms or laboratories in the chemical sector, are spaces in which materials and/or objects and goods that are sensitive to contaminants and other substances associated with dirt, such as pharmaceutical or food products, are handled. These types of products are generated from a raw material that is introduced into or removed from clean spaces and/or handled in the clean spaces by means of handling apparatuses such as high-lifting pallet trucks.
Pallet trucks comprise a frame that generally comprises two parallel longitudinal arms, and there are known pallet trucks in which the frames are lifted mechanically (manual mode), and in which the frames are lifted electrically by means of motors (automatic mode). In both cases contaminating substances may adhere to the pallet truck, and/or the pallet truck itself may generate contaminating substances that adhere to its elements, which may be harmful for the clean room and/or for the goods handled.
U.S. Publication US2003/0080544A discloses a solution to the aforementioned drawbacks. The application discloses a pallet truck that is covered with at least one protective covering, and the covering may correspond with a single unit, the entire covering being capable of being replaced by a new one when it is deemed that said covering contains dirt and/or contaminants that may be harmful, or it may correspond with a plurality of units that are joined together to cover different elements of the pallet truck, so that when it is deemed that part of said covering contains dirt and/or contaminants it is not necessary to replace the entire covering, it being sufficient to replace said element only.